Inuzuka Family
by hhibin
Summary: [AU]Keluarga kecil yang terdiri dari Kiba Inuzuka dan Tenten Inuzuka. Kejadian yang terjadi akibat kesalahpahaman antara Tenten dan ibu mertuanya, berimbas kepada Kiba yang tidak tau apa-apa. Rnr? (Orang ke-3) TWO SHOOT SERIES (Tenten x Kiba.I)
1. chapter 1

**Inuzuka Family's**

 **KIBA.I X TENTEN**

 **Genre: Family, comedy, Romance**

 **Rating: T**

 **Note: OC, TYPO, ALUR ABSURD**

 **Yang ga suka jangan dibaca. Gampang kan :)))**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Orang Ke-tiga

Suasana pagi hari yang tenang dikeluarga Inuzuka. Tidak biasanya keluarga ini setenang sekarang, biasanya sangat berisik. Tidak yang wanitanya ataupun pria sama saja mulutnya, cerewet dan tidak bisa diam sedikitpun. Suasana dikamar tidur ruang utama apartemen ini juga sama yaitu sunyi, tidak ada suara sama sekalih. Yang terdengar sekarang hanyalah dengkuran halus yang keluar dari mulut wanita yang bernama Tenten Inuzuka. Ya benar, Tenten sudah menyandang nama nyonya Inuzuka sejak 3 bulan yang lalu. Bulan desember lebih tepatnya, mereka berdua mengikat janji sumpah setia di gereja yang terletak tepat disebelah universitas konoha. Tempat dimana mereka bertemu untuk yang pertama kalinya.

"Sayang," Kiba memanggil Tenten dengan mata yang masih tertutup. Yang dipanggil belum memberikan respon sedikitpun. Kiba sadar betul jika wanita disampingnya ini belum memberikan respon, dengan keadaan yang masih setengah sadar ia berbalik badan kearah Tenten yang memunggunginya. Tanpa ragu ia langsung saja memeluk Tenten dan membenamkan kepalanya di leher Tenten. Tenten yang mulai merasa terganggu menggeliat kecil.

"Tenten sayang."

"Hmmm."

"Bangun. Kau tidak berangkat kerja? ini sudah siang sayang."

"Aku masuk siang Kiba."

Kiba diam tidak berbicara lagi, Tenten pun sama diamnya. Hening, tidak ada percakapan diantara mereka lagi. Sepertinya mereka sudah masuk dalam mimpi indah mereka lagi.

 _'Moshi Moshi'_

 _'Moshi Moshi'_

Tenten yang mulai terganggu dengan siara ponsel itu langsung menyenggol kepala kiba dengan bahunya. Kiba yang merasa terganggu hanya bergumam tidak jelas.

"Angkat telponmu itu Kiba."

"Hmmm"

"Aku bilang angkat."

"Hmmm."

 _'moshi Moshi'_

 _'moshi Moshi'_

Suara telpon sialan itu masih saja berbunyi. Tenten yang sudah mulai kesal dengan bunyi berisik itu tanpa ada rasa kasihan langsung menarik rambut Kiba dengan kencang.

"Aaaaaa. Sakit Tenten!" Ia setengah berteriak ditelinga Tenten. Tenten yang refleks langsung saja menarik lagi rambut Kiba dengan kencang hingga beberapa helaian rambut tergenggam ditangannya.

"Bangun cepat Kiba. Kau ini membuatku kesal pagi-pagi."

"Aish. Iya-iya aku bangun."

Dengan wajah yang semerengut, Kiba bangun dari ranjangnya dan mengambil ponsel yang terletak di meja kerja yang berada tidak jauh di ranjangnya. Ia menggeser tombol hijau dilayar ponselnya.

"Moshi Moshi."

 _"Besok pagi ada acara pembukaan klink hewan baru. Ibu mau kau dan Tenten datang, jangan lupa membawa akamaru."_

"Iya ibu."

 _"Oh iya satu lagi. Tanya Tenten, dia mau ibu masakan apa besok? Sudah lama ibu tidak bertemu dengan menantu ibu."_

Kiba yang mendengarkan ibunya mengoceh tentang Tenten langsung saja berjalan kearah ranjangnya dan menempelkan ponselnya di telinga Tenten.

"Kiba kau jangan menggangguku."

"Aku tidak mengganggu," Kiba langsung saja berbaring di ranjangnya. Ia bermaksud untuk melanjutkan tidurnya lagi.

 _"Tenten? ini Tenten menantu ibu kan?"_

"Menantu ibu mana? aku hanya punya satu mertua dari keluarga inuzuka."

 _"Iya maksud ibu itu Tenten. Kau mau ibu masakan apa untuk besok?"_

"Ha?"

 _"Mau ibu masakan apa? Kiba tidak bilang?"_

"Kiba?"

 _"Iya. Kiba anak ibu tidak bilang besok ada pembukaan klinik baru?"_

Tenten mengerutkan alis, butuh seperkian detik Tenten memahi siapa yang menelponnya.

 _"Tenten menantu ibu. Kau masih disana?"_

1.2.3

Tenten langsung bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan berdiri disamping ranjangnya. Ia baru sadar jika dari tadi ia bertelpon dengan mertuanya. Tenten dengan kesal langsung saja menendang badan Kiba, Kiba yang merasa ditendang pun tidak merespon. Ia sebegitu ngantuknya kah sampai ditendang istri sendiri tidak bangun. Dasar istri kurang ajar, mana ada istri yang kelakuannya macam Tenten?

"Ah iya aku masih disini bu. Tadi ibu bilang apa? Aku tidak dengar," bohong Tenten. Ia padahal mendengar 100% apa yang dikatakan mertuanya itu.

 _"Kau mau ibu masakan apa?"_

Tenten berfikir sebentar.

"Hmm.. Makanan kesukaan Kiba saja, sushi dan sup tahu. Aku sudah lama rasanya tidak makan itu bu."

 _"Baiklah. Ibu akan buatkan, dan oh iya. Kau sudah positiv belum?"_

"Hah? Positive apanya bu?" tanya Tenten jujur. Jujur ia memang tidak tau maksud positivenya apa. _"Menantu ibu jangan pura-pura tidak tau. Itu, kau sudah ada orang ketiga belum di keluargamu?"_

"Orang ketiga?"

 _"Iya orang ketiga. Sudah ada belum?"_

TENTEN POV.

Orang ketiga? Orang ketiga identik dengan perusak hubungan orang. Berarti ibu sudah tau jika Kiba punya selingkuhan, oh my god. Aku tidak percaya, dihubungan rumah tangga kami yang baru berjalan 3 bulan Kiba dengan teganya bermain api dengan seseorang lihat. Lihat saja. AAAA! Aku kesal jadinya jika ia bermain api lagi dengan wanita. Memangnya ia tidak cukup apa, sudah memilikiku tapi ingin yang lain.

 _"Tenten? Tenten?"_

Aku masih mendengar ibu memanggil-manggil namaku. AAAKHH! Aku benar benar marah Kiba.

"Aku telpon balik lagi nanti bu."

 _PIP._

Sambungan telpon aku putusKan secara sepihak. Masa bodo jika ia bilang aku tidak sopan, tapi yang lebih tidak sopan itu anakmu ibu!

 _Brak._

Aku melempar ponsel Kiba kelantai dengan keras hinggah ponsel yang bergambar buah apel itu terbelah dua. Jujur aku tidak perduli lagi denganmu Kiba! Kiba sepertinya mendengar suara ponsel yang aku lempar. Dengan mata yang masih setengah terpejam, ia bangun dari tidurnya. Ia duduk ditepian ranjang dan menarik tanganku untuk duduk juga disampingnya.

NO!

Memangnya ia pikir aku sudi duduk disamping orang brengsek sepertinya.

Aku lantas saja tanpa basa basi mengehentakan tangannya dari pergelangan tanganku. Aku tidak mau dipegang tangan kotornya itu, sudah berapa banyak wanita yang disentuh oleh mu brengsek! Kiba yang kaget dengan perlakuan ku, mulai mengucek matanya dan berdiri. Ia berdiri mensejajarkan tingginya dengan tinggiku. Ia menatap ku dengan tatapan tulusnya. Tulus? Sepertinya aku harus membuang kata-kata itu untuk pria brengsek sepertinya.

"Ada apa hmm? Ini sudah ketiga kalinya kau memecahkan ponselku, katakan ada masalah apa? Apa ibu mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak?"

Aku kesal melihat wajahnya yang sok tanpa dosa. Tangaku ini rasanya gatal dan panas. Aku ingin sekalih menampar wajahnya yang sok tidak tau apapun.

"Sayang? Tell me. Aku akan dengarkan."

Ia mencoba menggenggam tanganku. Dengan refleks aku langsung menamparnya.

 _Plak._

Dia kaget dengan tamparan ku barusan. Sebelum-sebelumnya aku tidak pernah yang namanya menampar orang ataupun berburuk sangka pada orang apalagi suamiku sendiri. Tapi dia sendiri malah membuat kepercayanku itu hilang.

TBC.


	2. chapter 2

**_Orang ke-tiga pt. 2_**

Kiba berusaha mengatur suasana hatinya dipagi ini. Ia masih tidak bisa berfikir dengan jernih, kenapa pagi-pagi seperti ini istrinya malah menampar dirinya tanpa ada alasan yang jelas. Raut wajah Tenten setelah menampar Kiba hanya biasa saja, ia malah tidak memerdulikan perasaan Kiba yang kaget campur dengan bingung.

"Sabar Kiba, sabar," Kiba berusaha menenangkan dirinya yang masih syok berat akibat kejadian pagi barusan. Tenten yang mendengar perkataan Kiba barusan tambah kesal setengah mati.

"Apa dia bilang? Sabar? Harusnya aku yang bilang. Dasar menyebalkan."

Tenten langsung pergi, dengan mood yang tidak bisa didefinisikan. Rasanya ia jadi ingin menangis ketika tau apa yang terjadi sekarang, sedangkan Kiba yang masih belum bisa menerimanya menahan tangan Istrinya yang keras kepala ini dengan pelan tapi pasti.

"Aku butuh penjelasan," Tenten dengan raut wajah yang kesal bercampur ingin menangis pun menghempaskan tangan Kiba dengan keras. Ia menatap Kiba dengan mata yang sudah memerah.

"Harusnya kau itu berfikir, kenapa bertanya padaku!"

"Aku sudah berfikir dengan keras, tapi aku memang tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun padamu Tenten."

Tenten tersenyum meremehkan, ia menyeka air matanya yang hampir keluar, "Tidak melakukan kesalahan? Bullshit."

Suasan disekitar mereka mendadak menjadi tambah mencengkam, Kiba sadar betul jika Tenten sekarang dalam mode yang sangat marah. Jadi bicara selembut apapun pasti akan dijawab dengan nada yang ketus dan sedikit bentakan. Yah dapat dilihat dari sebelum-sebelumnya nada bicara dan perkataannya. Kiba tidak mau ambil pusing lagi, lebih baik dia bertanya pada orang yang menyebabkan masalah dipagi ini.

Kiba menghembuskan nafas kasar, ia beranjak pergi dari tempat ini, itu adalah pikiran yang tepat baginya. Tenten yang sadar betul jika suaminya ini ingin pergi tanpa perasaan bersalah pun berteriak kesal, marah dan sedih sekaligus.

"KIBAAAA!!! Hiks.. hiks.."

Kiba tetap saja berjalan kepintu keluar kamarnya. Ia bermaksud untuk mengambil sesuatu diruang tengah apartemennya. Tenten yang sudah kesal dan marah karena perkataanya tidak didengar oleh suaminya pun menghempaskan tubuhnya dengan kasar di ranjang. Sesekali juga ia menendang-nendang semua yang ada diranjang, selimut dan bantal pun sudah berserakan dilantai.

"Hiks.. Hikss.. AAAA.. Kiba kau jahattttt.."

Tenten menangis dengan sesegukan, disertai juga dengan teriakan-teriakan kesal karena sang suami tidak memperdulikannya lagi. Siapa yang tidak kesal coba jika berada diposisi Tenten?

Beberapa menit Kiba keluar, akhirnya ia datang lagi dengan membawa benda persegi empat canggih yang sudah pasti itu adalah ponsel. Tenten yang mendengar suara pintu kamarnya terbuka pun cepat-cepat bangun dan berlari ke arah Kiba dengan air mata yang masih mengalir dengan deras. Ia sekarang sudah tepat didepan Kiba.

"Kiba! hiks.. hiks.."

Kiba yang tau jika Tenten memanggil namanya disertai dengan tangisan pilu berusaha mengabaikannya, ia berjalan terus ke arah meja kerjanya tanpa menatap Tenten sedikit pun. Tenten yang merasa diabaikan pun tambah menangis lagi, "KIBAAAA!!!.. hiks.. Hiks.. JAHAT!!!..."

Kiba tetap berusaha menulikan telinganya, ia harus mencari tau kenapa Tenten sekarang ini marah-marah padanya. Ia mengobrak-abrik meja kerjanya dan akhirnya, benda yang ia cari ketemu.

 _Buku telepon._

Itu adalah benda yang ia cari. Ia mencari-cari nomor telpon ibunya karena di ponsel yang sekarang ia pegang ini, ia tidak _mensave_ nomor orang-orang terdekatnya karena ponsel ini baru beberapa hari ia beli. Ia beli ponsel ini juga karena ia berfirasat jika dalam beberapa hari ponselnya yang lama akan rusak, dan bagaikan peramal yang mempunyai kekuatan mistis hal tersebut ternyata benar.

Kiba menekan tombol hijau dilayar ponselnya.

 _Tutt... Tut..._

Masih belum tersambung. Sambil menunggu sang ibu mengangkat telponnya, Kiba menengok ke arah Tenten yang sekarang ini sudah berguling-guling dilantai sambil menendang-nendang pintu, tidak lupa suara tangisannya yang kecang. Berbagai macam umpatan pun keluar dari mulut istrinya.

Ya beginilah sifat asli Tenten..

 _Manja dan kekanakan._

Sifat yang selalu mampu membuat Kiba kesal bersamaan dengan senang.

 _"Moshi-moshi, dengan keluarga Inuzuka."_

"Ini aku Kiba bu."

 _"Oh Kiba. Kenapa pakai nomor baru, nomor lamamu kemana?"_

"Masih ada. Tapi ponsel ku sekarang rusak nih gara-gara Ibu."

 _"Gara-gara Ibu?"_

"Iya. Yasudah lah lupakan, ibu bicara apa pada Tenten?"

 **"AAAA!!! KIBA BRENGSEK, LIHAT SAJA. NANTI HIKSS..hiksss.."**

Belum sempat menjawab pertanyaan barusan Kiba, sang ibu sudah mendengar teriakan dan tangisan serta umpatan Tenten.

 _"Kau apakan Tenten?!"_

Kiba menghembuskan nafas kasar.

"Ibu yang apakan!? Tau-tau setelah telpon ibu terputus dia jadi seperti itu. Ibu bicara apa memangnya?"

 _"Masa sih? Ibu tidak percaya. Pembicaraan dengan Tenten tadi apa ya?"_

"Akh, ibu. Coba ingat-ingat Ibu, aku kan tidak tau apa-apa masa tiba-tiba ditampar bu."

Ibunya setelah mendengar ucapan Kiba langsung tertawa keras. Kiba yang mendengar tawa ibunya pun mulai kesal, bukannya diingat bicara apa malah menertawakan anakknya.

Dasar ibu menyebalkan yang bentuknya kek gini nih.

"Jangan tertawa bu."

Sang ibu masih berusaha menghentikan tawanya dan beberapa detik kemudian sang ibu pun sudah bisa mengatur nafasnya.

 _"Huft. Ibu hanya bicara soal positive atau belum."_

"Positive? Positive apanya bu?"

 _"Itu orang ketiga pelengkap dari rumah tangga kalian, yaitu seorang anak."_

Kiba masih belum paham maksud dari pembicaraan ibunya.

"Maksudnya apa bu? aku tidak mengerti?"

 _"Aduh dasar bodoh. Maksud ibu Tenten sudah hamil apa belum, jadi orang ketiga itu anak kalian Kiba."_

Kiba berfikir sebentar, dan beberapa detik kemudian Kiba baru sadar dan tertawa bodoh dengan kerasnya. Ibunya juga sama tertawa dari sebrang telepon.

 _"Ternyata Tenten hanya salah paham,"_ itu adalah pemikiran Kiba tentang masalah ini.

Tenten yang mendengar Kiba tertawa dari telepon pun bangun dari duduknya. Ia berlari kearah Kiba dan berusaha merebut ponsel yang dipegang Kiba. Kiba yang kaget pun refleks menaikan ponselnya tinggi-tinggi agar tidak dilempar lagi oleh Tenten.

"Hahahahaha."

Kiba malah tambah tertawa dengan keras karena melihat ekspresi Tenten yang masih saja menangis dengan alasan yang menurut Kiba itu sangat konyol sekaligus lucu.

"Sini ponsel mu hiks.. hiks.."

"Iya-iya. Tunggu."

Kiba memutuskan telponnya secara sepihak. Sebelum memberikan ponselnya ia menghapus panggilan keluarnya barusan, ia ingin melihat ekspresi Tenten yang menurutnya sangat lucu.

"Ini," ia memberikan ponselnya pada Tenten. Dengan cepat Tenten pun mengambilnya, ia langsung mengecek panggilan keluar Kiba dan ternyata...

 ** _Kosong._**

Pikiran-pikiran negatif mulai menghantui Tenten. Apa barusan ia berbicara dengan sangat senang seperti itu oleh perempuan yang disebut orang ketiga tersebut?

Dengan perasaan yang kecewa berat sekaligus sedih dan marah, Tenten mengembalikan ponsel Kiba.

"I-ini hiks.." Kiba pun menerimanya dengan senyuman bodohnya.

"Sudah selesai menangisnya?" tanyanya masih dengan senyuman bodoh yang menyebalkan. Tenten makin emosi ketika melihat ekspresi Kiba yang bisa dibilang itu sangat menyebalkan.

Sungguh, pria ini mampu membuat orang darah tinggi hanya dalam beberapa jam didekatnya.

"Kalau kau diam berarti tandanya sudah selesai. Nah sekarang aku lapar, mari kita sarapan," ajak Kiba tanpa bersalahnya. Ia menggenggam tangan Tenten, Tenten yang digenggam hanya diam tidak memberikan respon apapun. Ia hanya memberikan respon lewat air matanya yang sudah mengembang dipelupuk mata.

"Ayo," Kiba menarik tangan Tenten. Tapi yang ditarik tidak mau mengikuti langkah kaki Kiba, Kiba pun menengok dan ia hampir menyemburkan tawanya ketika melihat Tenten yang sudah menangis lagi.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. aaa..." Tenten langsung berlari ke kasur dan menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal. Sungguh pemandangan yang konyol sekali untuk kedua kalinya. Kiba yang tadinya ingin tertawa lagi perlahan mulai merasa kelewatan karena membuat istrinya menangis dengan tulus seperti sekarang.

Perasaan ibanya baru muncul.

Dasar suami kurang ajar memang si Kiba ini.

Kiba berjalan kearah ranjangnya. Ia duduk ditepian ranjang menatapi bantal yang sudah bergetar hebat. Tangis pilu pun sudah terdengar ditelinganya. Dengan perasaan yang bersalah, Kiba menarik bantal yang sedari tadi dipeluk Tenten dengan erat untuk menutupi tangisannya sendiri yang bisa dibilang memalukan karena menangisi seseorang yang tidak punya perasaan bersalah sedikit pun. Padahal tanpa diketahui Tenten, orang yang ia tangisi sekarang ini sangat lah peka terhadap dirinya.

 _"Gomen,"_ satu kata yang mampu terucap dari mulut manusia menyebalkan yaitu Kiba.

Tenten yang sudah sangat emosi pun langsung bangkit dari ranjang dan melempari Kiba dengan bantal yang ia pegang.

 ** _TBC_**

 ** _Adah gimana nih, ngapa jadi ada melownya nih cerita ahahha padahal niat awal mau bikin humor aja._**

 ** _Niatnya mau bikin two shoot ngapa kaga selesai-selesai ini. Kalo respon bagus ya kita lanjut, kalo engga ya tetep dilanjut lah ahahah. Author gaje kaya gini nih._**


	3. Chapter 3

pt.3

"Cepat katakan padaku siapa orang itu?!" Tenten mulai berteriak didepan Kiba dengan frustasi, tidak lupa ia masih memukuli Kiba dengan bantal yang ia pegang. Air matanya semakin mengalir dengan deras, Kiba yang dipukuli tidak memberontak sama sekali. Hal ini lah yang membuat Tenten semakin kesal, jika Kiba tidak menjawab pertanyaannya malah pasrah dipukuli olehnya seperti sekarang Tenten dapat mengambil keputusan jika hal itu benar.

Tenten tersenyum miris, "Oh _God_. Ternyata benar kau berselingkuh dengan wanita lain kan _hiks_?"

Kiba yang mendengar hal tersebut tidak bisa menahan tawanya sendiri, Tenten yang mendengar hal itu tambah kesal. Kenapa orang didepannya ini tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali?

"Dasar breng-"

Kiba dengan cepat membekap mulut Tenten.

"Tidak boleh berkata kasar sayang."

 _Plak_

Tenten menampar pipi Kiba kembali. Kiba yang ditampar hanya bisa menampilkan senyum bodoh andalannya, dengan gerakan cepat ia langsung memeluk istrinya. Tenten yang dipeluk tiba-tiba oleh sang suami pun terdiam sesaat, ia bingung dengan sikap dari suaminya ini. Dari awal mereka bertengkar, sang suami tidak pernah menjawab pertanyaannya atau menjelaskan sesuatu padanya. Tapi sekarang? Ia tanpa rasa bersalah memeluk dirinya seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa diantara mereka.

Tapi pada nyatanya memang tidak terjadi apa-apa kan hohoho.

"Ya Tuhan _hiks_.."

Tenten masih meneteskan air mata, sedangkan Kiba. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang istri, tidak lupa ia memberikan kecupan-kecupan singkat di dahi Tenten. Tenten yang diperlakukan seperti ini hanya bisa diam karena hati dan tubuhnya tidak sinkron. Hatinya mengatakan tidak, tapi tubuhnya mengatakan iya. Setelah memberikan kecupan singkat di dahi sang istri, Kiba menghapus air mata yang masih mengalir di wajah sang istri, setelah menghapus air mata Tenten ia bergerak mengelus wajah sembab dihadapannya dengan lembut. Tidak lupa senyuman yang paling tampan yang dimiliki Kiba ia keluarkan hanya dihadapan sang istri.

Pertanyaan utama, memangnya ada senyuman tampan versi Kiba?

Mungkin ada, jika dilihat dari mata Tenten.

"Aku akan jelaskan maksud ibu tadi. Jangan memotong ucapan ku dan jangan ada kekerasan lagi sebelum penjelasan ku selesai. Janji?"

Tenten mengangguk.

"Baguslah."

"Yasudah cepat katakan."

"Maksud ibu orang ketiga itu bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan, orang ketiga yang ibu maksud adalah anak."

"Anak?"

Kiba mengangguk disertai senyum, "Iya anak. Maksud dari positif adalah kau sudah hamil anakku atau belum."

Tenten terdiam seolah sedang berfikir. Beberapa saat kemudian ia berteriak.

"AAA... Kiba bodoh!" Tenten langsung memukul Kiba dengan bantal yang ia pegang sedari tadi. Kiba tertawa keras setelah melihat respon istrinya.

"Bodoh.. bodoh.. bodoh... "

"Ahaha siapa yang bodoh? Kau sendiri yang terlalu berlebihan hahaha.."

"Kau yang tidak jelas bicaranya, bukan aku yang berlebihan!"

 _Bugh bugh_

"Eh eh, tapi kau memang berlebihan."

 _Bugh bugh_

"Aku tidak berlebihannn!"

"AAAA... KIBA BRENGSEK LIHAT SAJA NANTI! Siapa yang mengatakan itu hahahaha."

"Aku tidak begitu Kiba!"

Baru Tenten ingin memukuli Kiba dengan bantal yang ia pegang, Kiba sudah berdiri dari kasur dan mencoba untuk kabur keruang tengah. Tenten yang melihatnya pun reflek mengikuti kiba juga.

"Sini kau Kiba!"

"Tidak mau. Siapa ya tadi yang berguli-guling tidak jelas dilantai sambil menendang-nendang pintu kamar hahahaha."

Kiba benar-benar tertawa dengan puas melihat ekspresi Tenten yang berdiri jauh didepannya. Sedangkan Tenten, ia hanya bisa menahan malu ketika kelakuannya beberapa menit yang lalu disebutkan. Wajah yang tadi semula sembam karena menangis sekarang berubah menjadi merah menahan malu.

"Sudah menendang pintu, banting-banting ponsel lagi. Istri siapa itu aku tidak kenal hahahah."

"KIBA!!!"

Dengan kesal ia melempar bantal yang dipegang kehadapan Kiba, sedangkan Kiba bisa menghindarinya. Terlihat dengan jelas wajah mengejek itu dihadapan Tenten, dengan kesal bercampur malu Tenten pun berbalik badan bermaksud ingin masuk lagi ke kamarnya. Sungguh saat ini ia benar-benar malu, Kiba yang melihat Tenten berjalan kearah kamar pun berlari kearah Tenten dan memeluknya dari belakang.

Dengan cepat ia mencium pipi Tenten, "Maafkan aku ya?"

Tenten menengok ke arah Kiba yang sudah menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu kiri Tenten.

"Tidak!"

 _Cup_.

Ia mencium pipi Tenten lagi dengan cepat.

"Bilang saja malu kan karena salah _hmm_?"

Pipi Tenten pun memerah kembali ketika Kiba mulai membahas hal itu lagi, Kiba yang melihatnya tertawa.

"Baiklah baiklah. Kau memang malu tapi tidak mau mengakuinya."

"Iya aku mengaku, tapi masalah ini kau juga ikut salah!" Tenten menatap Kiba dengan sinis. Kiba mengecup bibir Tenten sekilas.

"Iya iya semua salah ku, sekarang kita lanjutkan tidur kita tadi."

Kiba mulai berjalan sambil mendorong tubuh Tenten yang masih berada di pelukannya agar mengikuti arahannya.

"Aku sudah tidak mengantuk tau."

"Ya tapi aku masih mengantuk."

"Yasudah tidur sendiri sana."

"Aku maunya berdua."

"Aku sekarang lapar."

Kiba berhenti, ia membalik badan Tenten agar menghadap kearahnya.

"Ingin makan apa?"

"Aku ingin makan nasi kari."

"Pesan ditempat biasa?"

"Aku ingin kau yang memasak."

Kiba membulatkan matanya.

"Aku?"

Tenten mengangguk.

"Aku tidak bisa memasak itu, kalau mau kita makan ramen nanti aku yang memasak untukmu."

"Aku maunya kari bukan ramen."

"Pesan diluar saja ya?"

"Tidak mau!"

"Minta buatkan ibu kalau begitu."

"Kalau ibu yang buatkan aku tidak akan memakannya."

"Kenapa mendadak menjadi memilih makanan? Biasanya juga tidak, apa jangan-jangan,"

"Jangan-jangan apa?"

"Kau hamil?"

 _Bugh_.

Itu bunyi pukulan yang diberikan Tenten dikepala Kiba.

"Kemarin sudah ada flek di celana dalamku, jadi sudah pasti sekarang aku haid."

"Oh, yasudah duduk di sana dan aku coba buatkan untukmu. Jika tidak enak bagaimana?"

"Ya kau yang habiskan."

"Terus kau makan apa?"

"Ramen."

 **#TBC**

Aduh diriku tiba-tiba kangen sama cerita ini, ada yang sama juga ga sama saya hahahha.


End file.
